


Fire, Fire

by sneakymustang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire, M/M, firefighter!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakymustang/pseuds/sneakymustang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a quiet night at the fire station when the fire alarm goes off. Derek thinks it's just another fire he is off to fight when he finds out where the fire is at. Stiles' house. Where Stiles was currently at. Derek was about to relive his worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire, Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic! Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> This fic takes place sometime after the show ends. Derek becomes a firefighter at Beacon Hills Fire Department, while Stiles goes to school at Beacon Hills University. They have been dating for some time now.

It was a quiet night at the fire station. A couple of guys had started playing poker in the break room. Derek can hear Smith laughing rambunctiously and the slapping of cards hitting the table. The sound of the tv can be heard in one of the other rooms, someone flipping through late night talk shows. The smell of coffee is coming from the kitchen.

Derek is currently spread out on one of the cots in the back room. Originally, he had planned to get a little shut eye, but he couldn't get comfortable. He was exhausted though. Orozco's wife just had a baby so Derek offered to pick up a couple of his shifts. Resulting in Derek pulling double shifts all week. He didn't mind doing it. Orozco was a good guy and he was happy for him.

However, the 70 hour work week was starting to get to him. Not only was he completely drained, he misses his bed. He misses the smell of pack all around the room. But most of all, he misses Stiles. He hasn't seen Stiles in over a week. Stiles has finals for BHU coming up and has been studying like crazy at his dad's house. After trying to study once at Derek's place and getting distracted by his face ("Seriously Derek! How am I supposed to study with that on your face?" "With what on my face?" "My lips.") Stiles had made the decision that he wasn't allowed to see Derek until after finals were over. Much to Derek's disappointment.

He was just drifting off when the alarm sounded. On autopilot he grabs his boots and shoves them on his feet, rushing to the garage. When he got there Smith and Hernandez were jumping into the truck. Derek slips on his fire resistant pants and grabs his coat and helmet, before climbing into the truck. Donaldson and Bailey came in last and the truck roars to life as Hernandez starts the engine.

"So what to do we got?" Smith asks as the truck crawls out of the garage.

"Fire at 713 Beacon Street. Neighbor called it in. Says the fire seems to be coming from the second floor," Bailey says.

Derek's heart dropped. "713 Beacon Street?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that's what the monitor says."

"Hale, you alright?" Donaldson asks.

"I don't know," Derek says honestly as he pulled out his phone.

"Someone you know?" Bailey asks understandingly. She has always been good at reading him.

"Stiles," Derek says softly, dialing his number shakily.

The phone rings and rings as Derek waits anxiously. It went to voicemail on the seventh ring. Derek hung up and redialed his number. It went to voicemail again. He continued to call Stiles' phone without any luck until they pulled up on his street.

The sight of the house took his breath away. The whole house was ablaze and lit up half the street. He was the first one to jump out as soon as the truck stopped. He was about to take off running toward the house when a strong hand pulled him back.

"Hale, stay. We need a plan of attack," Hernandez says.

"I need to get in there now!" Derek says angrily.

"You can't go charging in there without assessing the situation! For all we know the house could collapse at any minute."

"That's why I need to get in there now! Stiles is in there!"

"You can't go against protocol just because someone you love is in there! It's only going to result in both you getting killed. Now, do I need to sit you out on this one or are you going to help get this fire out?"

Derek finally relents not wanting to be sitting on the sidelines. The rest of his team get to work setting up the hose as quickly as possible. Donaldson and Hernandez begin inspecting the house to see if the infrastructure would hold. Derek goes to help Bailey set up everything to put the fire out and get stuff ready for when they can enter.

"He's going to be okay, Hale," Bailey says as she began putting on the fire resistant head sock.

Derek gave her a stiff nod as he prepared himself to go inside also.

"The house looks like it will hold but we need to make it fast once were inside. It looks like the left side of the house is where the fire is strongest," Hernandez says over the radio.

Derek's heart started beating even faster. That's where Stiles' bedroom is.

"Donaldson and I will start ventilating the house. Hale and Bailey are on search and rescue. I'm giving you the go as soon as Adams and Smith give you a clear path through the front," he says.

"Hale?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Can I be sure you will follow orders when you are inside?"

"Yes, sir."

"Even if I deem the situation too dangerous and tell you to evacuate the premise?"

"Sir..."

"Hale."

Derek took a shaky breath before saying, "Yes, sir." He has no intention of leaving the house without Stiles.

Bailey must sense his distress because she sets her hand on his shoulder. "We're going to find him."

"I know," Derek says determinedly as Hernandez gives them the green light to enter.

Derek takes off running toward the house with Bailey at his heels. He goes barreling through the front door and looks frantically around. Fire was dancing slowly down the banister of the stairs and making it's way toward the living room. From what he can see, the kitchen has yet to be touched by the fire.

Without a second thought, he sprints up the stairs. The smoke is thicker up here, making everything harder to see, even with his wolf eyes. The fire is roaring up here and he barely catches Bailey say she is going to check to the right and he should check to the left. Derek peaks into the bathroom, but nobody is there. He continues on, trying his best to keep away from the tantalizing flames. He makes it to the Sheriff's room and has to force it open with his shoulder. The room is ablaze and from what he can see there is no one inside.

"Donaldson," Derek says roughly into his radio.

"Here," Donaldson responds back.

"Is the Sheriff working tonight?" Derek asks, venturing slowly into the room. He had to be sure. Donaldson's wife worked at the station. He would know.

"Give me a sec," Donaldson says.

"He's out here. I see his squad car next to the truck," Smith replies not even a second later.

"Make sure he does not try to enter the house. I repeat, do not let the Sheriff enter the house," Hernandez says.

"I think his deputy is holding him back. He doesn't look happy," Smith says.

"Tell him I will find Stiles," Derek says, hoping to give the Sheriff some peace of mind knowing Derek was here.

"Right side clear of people," Bailey says into the radio.

"Bathroom and first bedroom clear," Derek says.

"How many rooms left?" Hernandez asks.

"Two. But he wouldn't be in the guest room. About to check his bedroom," Derek says walking past the guest room to get to Stiles' room at the end.

"Still need to check them all, Hale," Hernandez demands.

"I'll check. Hale you check Stiles' room," Bailey says.

Derek keeps walking but can barely see with how thick the smoke is. He makes out Stiles' door but there is fire licking the frame. The only way through is to kick it open and that is just what he does. The door flies open and Derek heart clenches. The room is filled with fire. There is no way anyone can be alive in there.

"Stiles!" Derek yells anyways. There is no way he can get inside without catching on fire himself.

"Stiles!" Derek yells again.

He inches inside and can feel the flames brushing against his knees. He can heal. He will heal but not if he doesn't get Stiles out.

He uses his wolf vision to try and see better but it doesn't help. Derek begins to lose it. He is screaming Stiles' name as he walks a little closer inside. The heat of the flames is all Derek can feel and he knows if he doesn't back up soon it was going to burn through his uniform.

"Hale!" Derek turns to see Bailey at the doorway, motioning for him to come back.

"I can't find Stiles!" Derek shakes his head violently.

"Hale, there is no way..."

Derek turns away from her sharply before she can finish. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, letting his hearing senses take over. Looking for that heartbeat. That heartbeat that has always been able to soothe him. That heartbeat that makes his own heart beat. He couldn't find it.

"Stiles!" Derek screams.

"Hale, we have to go. Hernandez is calling us back," Bailey is saying.

Derek ignores her and begins to walk further into the room.

"Derek! Don't do this. Come on. I'm so sorry for your loss but please. You have to come back. Stiles wouldn't want this."

That makes Derek freeze.

"Take my hand. Please," she says and Derek turns around. "You can do it. Do it for Stiles."

Derek exhales roughly before stepping towards Bailey. As soon as he is close enough she grabs for him and gives him a fierce hug.

"I'm so sorry but we have to go," she says.

"I can't," Derek whimpers.

"You can. Don't let go of my hand," she orders.

She pulls back and takes his hand firmly into hers. He let's her drag him away from the room and back down the stairs. They make it out the house and she continues to pull him away until they are near the truck. When she finally let's go, he collapses onto the curb.

This couldn't be happening. This has to be a horrible dream. He was still at the station sleeping it off on that lumpy cot.

Around him his team was still working on fighting the fire. A barrier was created around the house to keep people back and he can hear the neighbors watching as the fire continues to roar in front of them. The flashing red light from the firetruck was illuminating Derek's skin. He can hear the siren from one of the police cars still. Someone must have forgotten to turn it off.

None of that mattered though. Stiles was gone. He hadn't made it in time. He couldn't help but think grimly how his only family left also was killed from fire. What horrible things did he do in the past to deserve this?

"Derek!"

He doesn't move at the sound of his name. He was beginning to feel numb from everything and didn't care what anyone had to say. It isn't until the person kneels in front of him that he looks up.

"Derek, did you find Stiles? Why aren't you still in there? Where is he?" The Sheriff asks hysterically.

Derek doesn't have it in him to answer so he just shakes his head silently.

The Sheriff inhales sharply before wrapping his arms tightly around Derek. "It's not your fault son. Thank you for trying."

Derek couldn't stop the tears even if he wanted to.

* * *

 

Hours later, Derek is trudging up the stairs to his apartment. Hernandez had told Derek to go home and not to come to work tomorrow. It was his way of saying I'm sorry. One of the Sheriff's deputies had taken him home. His team had put the fire out and were now picking up the pieces of what was left of the Sheriff's home.

He reaches into his bag to get his keys out and opens the door. The apartment was dark and quiet as he stepped further inside. It made his heart hurt even more. The place still smelled like Stiles. It smelled like he was still here. Any minute he would see him walking out with a smile on his face and a kiss hello.

Derek grimaced when he realized that would never happen again. He dropped his bag and his coat onto the floor, getting soot everywhere. He couldn't find it in himself to care. His bedroom was just down the hall but it felt like the journey to it took forever.

The door was closed when he got there and he pushed it open slowly. The moon was shining a soft light into the room. The bed isn't made and from the trick of the light it looked like there was a human shaped lump underneath the covers. Derek turns the light on and he stops breathing.

There is a human shaped lump underneath the covers and it is moving. A mop of brown hair comes up from underneath the pillow and Derek hears it groan. His heart beats even faster when the lump begins to sit up and turn around.

 _Stiles_.

"The light. It burns," he moans, picking up a pillow to put over his face.

Derek flinches.

"Stiles?" Derek asks. Could it really be him? Was his mind just playing tricks on him?

Stiles takes the pillow off his face to look up at Derek blearily. "Surprise," he grins dopily.

Derek practically runs to the bed and pulls Stiles up to his feet.

"Wow, big guy," Stiles says as Derek wraps his arms tightly around him. "You're covered in soot!"

"Don't care," Derek mumbles. There is not a chance in hell he was letting go any time soon.

"Hey, you okay?" Stiles asks, beginning to run his fingers through Derek's hair.

"Your house caught on fire tonight," Derek voice wavers on the word fire.

"What?" Stiles says, pulling back quickly to look at Derek's face.

"Your house. It...I thought you were in there. I thought I didn't make..." Derek can feel fresh tears cloud his vision.

"Hey, hey. I'm okay. I'm here," Stiles says soothingly, pulling Derek back into his embrace. "I finished up my last final today so I came here to surprise you. Must've passed out pretty hard."

"I tried calling you but it kept going to voicemail," Derek says.

"Shit," Stiles says, pulling away.

Derek holds back a whimper as Stiles walks over to his backpack and pulls out his cellphone.

"My professor had us all turn it on silent for the final. I guess I forgot to turn the ringer back on."

"Call your dad," Derek says suddenly.

Stiles nods and puts the phone to his ear before walking back to Derek. He pulls Derek close again as the phone rings.

"Stiles?" Derek can hear the Sheriff's strangled voice on the other end.

"Dad. It's me," Stiles says.

"Oh thank God," the Sheriff cries. "There was a fire at the house, kid. We all thought..."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry."

"No. For once you have nothing to apologize for. I'm so glad you are alive," the Sheriff says happily. "Have you called Derek?"

"I'm here with him now," Stiles says, stroking Derek up and down his neck.

"Good. You should have seen him, kid. I've never seen him look so devastated." Stiles squeezes Derek tighter.

"I'm going to stay here for tonight. Is that alright?"

"Stay as long as he needs you," the Sheriff says.

"Thanks dad. I'll come see you tomorrow. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Melissa is lending me her guest room. I'll be fine."

"Alright dad. Love you."

"Love you too, kid."

Stiles hangs up and flings the phone onto the bed, before wrapping his arms around Derek again.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Stiles says.

"No. Like your dad said don't be sorry. You're alive."

Stiles pulls back slightly so he could grab Derek's face and kiss him with so much love and compassion that Derek begins to melt. He pushes Derek slightly until he is sitting on the bed and Derek allows him to do it. He would allow Stiles to do anything to him right now.

Stiles kneels down and begins taking his boots off one by one. Then he pulls Derek's shirt over his head, throwing it in the corner of the room. "Let's get these pants off, yeah? Otherwise you are going to get soot all over the bed," Stiles says.

Derek complies and lifts his butt up so Stiles can pull his pants off. Then he points for Derek to scoot up the bed. Derek does as he is told as Stiles goes to turn the light off. He watches as Stiles comes back to the bed and climbs in next to him. Derek immediately rolls closer to him and wraps his arm around his torso.

"I'm here," Stiles says into his hair. "And I will never leave you."

Derek relaxes at his words and finds himself falling asleep to the sound of Stiles heartbeat.


End file.
